


Hawaii #3

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [3]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #3

With a lazy grunt Christian stretches as the thin covers glide soothingly over his naked skin. He keeps his eyes closed because he knows the light will hurt. The hangover isn’t as bad as he's used to but it won’t be pleasant to face the new day. 

He concentrates on his breath, in and out, slowly and deeply inhaling the warm air before he carefully opens one eye. 

To his surprise the room is still dim and he cracks the other eye open. He lifts his head and glares out of the window behind him. 

The sky is dark blue, only a gray shimmer at the horizon tells of the upcoming day. 

Christian isn’t sure if he should laugh or groan as he falls back into the cushions.

It’s too fucking early to be up, though he is awake. His eyes swiftly glide over the empty bed and a sigh of disappointment escapes his lips. 

He can’t remember much but he had hoped to not wake up alone. 

“Shit,” he mumbles and rolls on his stomach to look out of the window behind the head of his bed. 

The view is breathtaking and Christian absorbs the beauty of it. Slowly the sun starts rising, sending gold and silver beams over the water, illuminating the sky and Christian smiles unconsciously. 

The whiff of fresh coffee hits his nose and he shoots up, groaning as pain explodes in his head. 

“Owww,” he whines quietly. 

A little too much whiskey and a little too much tequila and he realizes that he it getting too old to be drinking that much. 

Grumbling he rolls out of bed, faintly wondering why he isn't wearing any clothes, not even the shorts he uses to sleep in. He shrugs it off; it’s hot this time of the year, maybe it got too warm during that apparently short night. 

He digs through his suitcase and pulls on some boxers. He quickly stops at the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before he heads towards the intoxicating smell of freshly-brewed coffee. 

The tiny kitchen is bathed in twilight and Christian narrows his eyes to see something; he's not stupid enough to turn on the lights. 

It’s empty and the sting in his stomach isn’t disappointment, he tells himself, only hunger. 

But the red light on the coffeemaker glows in the dark and an empty mug sits next to it. 

Christian's lips curl up and he shuffles over to pour himself some coffee. A paper is pinned under the mug and he walks to the balcony door to read the scribbled words in the pale light outside. 

_If you want more, come over._ Nothing more, but that’s all Christian needs. 

A little later Christian knocks hesitantly against the closed doors of Steve's Café. It’s dark inside and Christian shortly wonders if he understood the message correctly, then he hears the click of a key in the lock and the door opens. 

“G'Morning, Stranger.” 

Christian moans involuntarily. The rough sound of those words shoots right from his ears to his cock. 

He hears a huffed laugh, the rustle of clothes and then warm, gentle lips are on his, kissing him eagerly. 

He isn't able to hold back the needy sounds he makes, they are like breathing, they just happen. He feels every inch of those lips against his and as he swipes his tongue over the seam of the mouth that covers his, the sweet moan that pierces his ears is the sexiest thing he ever heard. 

But before he can dive in the heat of the other mouth, it’s gone and he whines. He opens his heavy-lidded eyes. Steve smirks and his hands push the hair back that falls in Christian's eyes, making him blink. 

“Goddamn, you're freaking gorgeous when you’ve just woken up,” he says lowly and makes a step back to let his fiery gaze wander over Christian's figure. 

“Fucking cute,” he snickers and motions Christian to follow him inside. He locks the doors again before he walks behind the counter, glancing at Christian. 

“You hungry?” he asks as he sets a coffee pot and two mugs on the polished wood. Christian is still standing at the door, staring at the other man. Steve raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You gonna stand there all day long or do you come over and sit?” 

Christian takes a deep breath and slides onto one of the stools. 

Steve grins at him and presses the mug in Christian's hands. 

“You're a grumpy one, huh? Not talking much this early?” 

Christian's glares at him. Steve only chuckles and pours himself a mug. 

He eyes him curiously over the edge of his cup, his clear blue eyes looking gray-ish in the dusky light. 

“How's your head? You drank a lot last night.” 

Christian mumbles inaudibly into his coffee and makes Steve laugh again.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone then, hmm?” he says easily and hops on the counter behind him, legs tangling in the air. 

Wordlessly they drink their coffee but the silence between them fills with a tension that makes Christian's spine itch and his palms sweaty. 

After a while he can’t sit still anymore, he shifts on his stool and Steve shoots him a sharp look. Christian shivers at the view. 

Steve sets his mug down and jumps off the counter. 

“So, what is it? Are you hungry or not? Because I am starving.” 

The loud rumbling of Christian's stomach answers that question and both men laugh, easy and light, chasing away all of the tension. 

“Well, then,” Steve grins and waves Christian to come with him, “let's see if we find something to feed that wolf in your belly.” 

He pushes a door open that leads into the small kitchen of the café. 

Steve opens the fridge, gets everything he needs while Christian looks around. The kitchen isn't big but has everything it needs to run the café. 

“It’s not the biggest, I know,” Steve says, while he sets a couple of jars and cans on a table, ”but it’s enough to feed my guests. So far they’ve all come back, so it can’t be that bad.” 

Steve’s laugh is deep and husky and echoes through the kitchen, making Christian grit his teeth at the mellow sound. 

“Hmmm,” Steve mutters, eying the delicacies he set up on the counter and his gaze slowly wanders from the food to Christian to the small window with its look outside. 

He tilts his head and then a smile spreads over his face, bright and so scandalously sexy that Christian has to bite his lip to not moan out loudly. 

“What do you think of breakfast on the beach?” Steve asks, still smiling. Since Christian isn't able to do anything other than stare at him, Steve winks at him and gets a big basket off of one of the counters.

He packs the food in it and as he is ready he gives a satisfied groan. He walks over to Christian, grabs his hand and pulls him wordlessly along. 

They walk through the empty café, out of the little deck and Steve sighs happily as his feet dig into the warm sand. 

“Come on, Stranger, I’ll show you how Hawaiians have their breakfast.” 

He tugs Christian over the sand to a big flat rock just in the middle of the empty beach. He sets the basket down and starts unpacking it. 

Christian sits down, watching Steve's elegant hands arrange everything, and gets lost in the long fingers and small wrists. 

Steve sets up bowls with fruit and several toppings, and with a big smile he puts a large plate with leftover pancakes on the rocky surface. 

“You liked my pancakes, didn’t ya?” 

Steve's voice rips Christian out of his observations and he blinks at the other man.

“Yeah,” he hems and tries to say more than one word, “yeah, they were great.” 

Steve huffs a laugh and pours two glasses with juice, handing one to him. 

“Glad to hear that,” he says and Christian sees the flicker of pride on his face. 

Christian let his eyes wander to the food in front of him and his stomach grumbles at all the tastiness. 

“Go ahead, knock yourself out,” Steve grins at him as he takes a pancake and pours some syrup over it. He rolls it and takes a bite. Christian does the same and sighs in bliss. 

They eat in silence, even though Christian feels the subtle tension in the air; it’s like electricity, crackling in the space between them, one touch, one spark and everything will blow up. 

He takes a drink of his juice, watching Steve through his lashes. 

The other man chews on a piece of orange, juice running down his hand and he cusses softly as he sits up to prevent it from staining his shirt. 

Hypnotized, Christian's eyes follow the tiny trail of juice drops sliding down Steve’s tanned arm and he hisses quietly. He can’t hold it back, the view has something so sensual it makes him squirm and his dick twitches. 

Steve looks up, and his eyes darken immediately. A wicked smile curls his lips as he lifts his hand and licks the juice away, his tongue flat against his skin, sliding over it. 

Not taking his eyes off of Christian, he moves along his wrist, licks over every finger before he slips one in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. 

Christian groans desperately, it’s so goddamn sexy and seductive, his entire body trembles with longing. 

“What is it, Stranger?” Steve murmurs roughly, “you imagine that's your dick? That I'm licking over it? Biting down, sucking at that fucking hard cock of yours?” 

 

His voice is pure sex as he sucks on his own finger; Christian can see the movement of his tongue against it and with a low moan he drops his hand to the growing bulge in his pants, needing to touch, to ease the ache that’s rapidly building. 

“Oh, no, stop that right there,” Steve commands, “you ain’t doing what I’ve wanted to do since you walked in, all sleepy and tousled and so damn hot, I wanted to fuck you right there on the floor.” 

Christian’s head falls back at the low murmured words and then Steve is over him, pushing him down in the sand, pinning his arms above his head. 

His mouth ghosts over his flushing skin, not touching him, only breathing harshly against it, causing shudders of anticipation against Christian's damp flesh. He feels Steve’s hair falling against his shoulder, the touch is light as a feather, but it makes Christian shiver all over. 

A chuckle reaches his ear, soft but so dirty, Christian arches his back up, he wants, he needs to touch, _God, please_. 

“What do you want, Stranger? What do you want me to do?” Steve leans down, whispering lowly in his ear. 

Christian growls and wriggles his hands, bucking his hips up, eyes closed and head pressed into the sand. 

“Touch...me...” 

His tone is harsh and the words are only murmurs but Steve hears him, and as Christian blinks through half closed eyes he sees him smirking down on him. 

“Hell, you're so needy, ain’t ya,” he teases, releasing Christian's hands and sits back, his ass pressing down and against Christian’s hard dick. 

Christian can’t control the instinctive thrust against the curve of Steve's back, making the man moan. 

“Fuck, you're insatiable, hmm? Can't get enough of me, can ya? Even after yesterday? After last night? You still want more, want me to suck you harder, fuck you raw? Is that what you want, Stranger?”

Christian is panting, his heart beating violently in his chest and his hips are rocking nonstop against Steve, trying to get some friction on his throbbing cock. 

“God, yes... yes....” he gasps, his hands running restlessly over Steve’s legs pinning him down, not giving him much space to move. 

Steve slips his hands under Christian's shirt, his fingernails scratching lightly over his skin, leaving a burning trail over his chest. 

“Get this off,” Steve demands, pulls Christian up and the shirt over his head. 

Strong hands push Christian back in the sand, and he just gives in. 

He lays flat on his back, the sand warming from below and he looks up and into Steve's narrowed eyes, burning hot on his body. His fingertips are sliding over the red marks of his nails, following them down and Christian can’t stop shivering at the gentle touch. 

Suddenly Steve grins widely, an evil look creeps on his face. He leans back, pressing his ass harder against Christian's crotch, making him roll his eyes. 

Steve reaches out and takes something from the makeshift table. 

“You like cream, Stranger?” he asks softly and holds up a spoon with said item. 

Christian's eyes grow wide but he nods weakly. 

“I like it a lot...especially on such a fucking beautiful body,” Steve mutters and lowers the cream covered spoon.

With a concentrated look on his face he dabs the white mousse over Christian's chest, spreading the cool cream on his skin. He covers his nipples and lays a small trail down his stomach before he tosses the spoon back on the table. 

Contently smiling he watches his work.

“That's what I call a fucking perfect breakfast,” he grumbles, and as he bends down to suck on Christian's nipple, he yelps at the sensation of hot and cold against his skin. 

Christian's writhes beyond Steve’s skillful lips, biting and sucking and driving him closer to the edge. He digs his hands in Steve's hips, rubbing shamelessly against the crease of his ass, desperately trying to get some needed friction on his dick. 

“Hey,” Steve leans down and bites his sensitive earlobe, “stop dry humping my ass, would ya? If you want me to suck you, just say it.” 

The growl that falls from Christian's lips is hoarse and Steve bites harder on his ear. 

“God, please...” Christian knows he sounds desperate but he doesn’t give a fuck, he needs, _must_ have something or he’ll go nuts. 

“See, wasn’t that hard, was it?” Steve mumbles in his ear and then he slides down Christian's legs, his hands pulling on Christian's pants, lifting his hips to help. 

Before Christian can take another shaky breath, Steve’s lips close around his aching cock, sucking sharply, and Christian yells at the sensation of moist heat and tight pressure. 

Steve settles between his legs, his palms roaming over Christian's belly up to his nipples, nimble fingers pinching and twisting them and Christian moans loudly at the incredible feeling. 

Steve hums around his dick and the vibrations are shooting shocks along Christian's nerves. He buries his hands in the silky blonde hair of the other man and just lets go. 

Steve is sucking, biting, his teeth grazing just at this side of pain over his shaft, and Christian's brain stops working. 

As he feels the familiar tingling in his belly, he tightens the grip in Steve's hair, not letting him back away and fucks his mouth hard and fast. 

Hot white flashes dance behind his closed eyes, wiping everything away but Steve's lips around him, sucking as if his life depends on it. 

He comes with a desperate cry, arching up high and shooting heavily down Steve's throat. 

Stream after stream leaves his dick until he breaks down, boneless and empty, shaking continually. 

Steve's tongue swirls around his softening head one last time before he lets go. 

Christian peeks down, eyes clouded with satiety and meets Steve's hungry gaze. 

“Fuck, that was....” Steve murmurs, propping his chin lightly on Christian's thigh.

“...mind-blowing” Christian's adds, breathless, grinning before his head falls back in the sand. 

Steve chuckles and it sends another shudder through Christian's body. 

Steve slides up and rests his head on Christian's shoulder, nuzzling his neck lazily.

“I wanted to say hot as hell, but mind-blowing might cover it, too,” he says and kisses Christian's sweaty skin before he rolls on his back, one hand sleepily trailing over Christian's hip. 

Christian's lips curl into a hazy smile before he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

 

 


End file.
